Ensnared
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: He didn't expect what he saw when his best friend dragged him into that bar. Nor did he expect to fall in love with a courtesan. That's life, though. AU. TerQua-centric, some Larxel and SoKai. Rated M for language and citrus content. Was going to be a chapter fic, but it's now a oneshot.


_**This is M-rated for a reason, but it's not as citrusy as Undisclosed Desires was…at least not yet. I'm not really sure where I'm gonna go with it yet.**_

_**I actually got this idea from reading a novella by Brent Weeks. Look up his Night Angel series of books, they're amazing.**_

_**Anyway, let's begin.**_

Terra Leonhart was a paragon of virtue. A highly-respected martial arts teacher and role model, he single-handedly brought up his little brother Sora after an accident claimed the lives of their parents, Squall and Rinoa.

His life started getting interesting, however, when his best friend Axel invited him to a bar, the Ends of the Earth.

Terra picked up his car keys and put them in his jeans pocket. His dark shirt, which had a design of a phone box and the words 'Come Along Pond' embossed over it, was tight against his muscles.

"You know that Kairi's coming over, right?" Sora asked mischievously. Well, he was a teenager, after all.

Terra eyed him seriously. "Yes, but I've already told her that no…hanky-panky…is gonna happen."

Sora laughed. "Seriously? 'Hanky-panky'? What are you, my grandpa?"

His brother slapped him over the back of the head. "Shut up," he chuckled.

There was the sound of a car horn outside the house. "That's Axel. I better go. See you tonight."

"Don't have too much fun!" Sora chuckled.

Again, Terra gave him a look that spoke volumes.

**KH**

There was something odd about Ends of the Earth, Terra thought once they got to the door. "What exactly is this place?" he asked his friend.

The redhead smirked. "You'll see soon enough." He led the way into the bar, and Terra followed dubiously.

Inside was something like a scene from a cheap porno. Scantily-clad women paraded around all over the place, with men, most of them fat and balding, trying _very_ hard to get their hands on them, literally.

"Axel!" Terra whispered harshly into his friend's ear. "Did you bring me to a brothel?!"

"Of course not!" Axel scoffed. "This place is much more sophisticated."

"Really?" Terra asked sarcastically, glaring at a man who was falling over himself trying to grope a leggy blonde.

Axel laughed. "Well, not here, exactly." He led the way to a red velvet door of to one side. "Here is." He turned to the bodyguard who stood impassively next to the door. "Oblivion," he said clearly.

The guard nodded and opened the door for them.

This room was, as Axel said, much more sophisticated. It was decked from head to toe in red velvet, with the occasional black-painted wall. There were women around, like in the other room, but they were all fully clothed, albeit showing various parts of their anatomy.

A tall man with an eye-patch and a scar walked up to them, a smile on his face. "Welcome. I assume you know the rules?"

Axel rocked his hand from side to side. "Better explain it to my pal. He's new."

"Alright." The man turned to Terra. "You're allowed private time with one girl for as long as she deems fit, but a maximum of three hours. Cost is dictated by the girl at the end of the session. Got that?"

Dumbly, Terra nodded.

"Alright, then." The man grinned. "Pick your poison, gentlemen."

Axel made a beeline for a petite blonde in a skimpy black dress, who smiled indulgently at him. She led him to a nearby room that had a plaque on it that read 'Larxene'.

Terra scanned the crowd, not really understanding what was going on. His eyes caught eventually on a blue-haired woman who was staring at him. Her dress, like her hair and eyes, was blue, and she was, for lack of a better term, gorgeous. Her face was pretty, her body was curvy, and she had a strange look of innocence about her.

He smiled at her and walked over, holding out his hand. "My name's Terra," he introduced himself.

She blushed slightly and took his hand. "Aqua." She stood up and led him to the room that had her name on the door. As she held it open for him, Terra dimly heard moans and shouts of "Fuck yeah!" from Larxene's room. It was Axel's voice.

The room consisted of a bed with blue sheets and not much else. He walked towards the bed and stared at it. "Is it just me, or do you have a thing for the colour blue?" he joked, turning, and his breath caught.

Aqua was turned away, the zipper of her dress half-undone. "Can you help me with the rest?" she asked him, her voice sultry.

He stared at her bare back before walking over to her and helping her unzip the dress. She turned and looked at him, her sapphire eyes smouldering, the dress still on, if only barely.

This was wrong, Terra knew. He really shouldn't be here. This was very, _very_ wrong.

So why did it feel so right?

Aqua sauntered over to him and tugged on the hem of his shirt. "Why is it that I'm nearly naked and you're not?" she whispered silkily. She started pulling his shirt off, and Terra was so shocked that he didn't even protest. When the shirt was off, she stared at his chest, her eyes wide with shock as she ran her long fingers down his muscles.

He chuckled deprecatingly. "I'm a martial artist, so…"

She smiled sexily. "I like it." She shrugged slowly, the straps of her dress slowly falling. Terra could feel the blood redirecting to the lower half of his body.

"Let me see more," she whispered as she pushed him onto the bed.

**KH**

It was about an hour later. Aqua and Terra lay in her bed, her head resting on his bare chest. They were drenched in sweat, and Aqua in particular was breathing heavily.

"So, is that the end of it?" Terra panted.

She looked at him, pouting theatrically. "Why? Do you have somewhere to be?"

He chuckled. "Not if you don't."

She smiled happily and lay back down on his chest.

"Anyway, the eye-patch guy said there was a charge, and that you set it?"

Aqua smiled into his chest before kissing his abs. "For you, this time's free."

"This time?" he asked, amused.

She laughed. "You're the best I've had. Maybe you should come see me more often."

He sat up and looked at her. "That doesn't sound too bad."

She grinned and kissed him lingeringly before she got up and started to redress. He did the same, albeit reluctantly.

When he got out of the room, looking back at Aqua, he met a sweat-drenched Axel, whose usually spiky hair was hilariously flat on his head. "I couldn't hear you in there."

"I could hear you," Terra deadpanned. "Tone it down next time, will ya?"

Axel laughed. "What I mean to say is, 'did you have fun?'"

He looked back at Aqua, who was back with the other girls, and smiled. She winked at him.

"You bet I did," Terra grinned at his friend.

_**See what I mean about it being M-rated for a reason, but not very citrusy? Oh, and I bet you can guess who the eye-patch guy was *wink***_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
